


August 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scowl materialized on Supergirl's face as soon as Amos lectured her for hours.





	August 17, 2002

I never created DC.

A scowl materialized on Supergirl's face as soon as Amos lectured her for hours after she couldn't remember her curfew one evening.

THE END


End file.
